1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display systems of the type in which information is selectively presented. More particularly, this invention relates to an electronic display system for special effects lighting in which a plurality of display units arranged in a predetermined pattern are selectively energized to present special visual effects or information to viewers.
Special effects lighting systems are typically used to augment musical entertainment at concerts, nightclubs, and the like. Normally, special effects lighting systems take input information from music and generate visual patterns in color that in some way correspond or relate to the music. The purpose of these display systems is to add a visual dimension to the audible musical entertainment, especially when the music is prerecorded or no other visual entertainment is provided, such as live performances by artists or musicians.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Various types and arrangements of special effects lighting devices are known in the art. One type of prior art device is a translator, which amplifies components of sound at certain selected frequencies or frequency bands, and energizes specific groups of lights or lighting units in proportion to the component of sound amplified. Another type of prior art device is a chaser, which sequentially energizes specific groups of lights. Furthermore, the operating concepts of translators have also been combined with the operating concepts of chasers to secure a combined mode of operation. Devices have been wired with switches to allow an operator to manually select which of several groups of lamps will be effected by specific frequencies or frequency bands, and to select the order of the groups of lamps which will be energized by the chaser. In other situations, groups of lamps have been electrically connected to define specific geometric patterns in specific locations, but these patterns cannot be altered without manually repositioning the lamps and reconnecting the electrical conductors controlling the lamps.
Another prior art system utilizes a matrix system of control over the display units arranged in a matrix. In the matrix control system, one separate conductor is electrically connected to each row of display elements, and another electrical conductor is electrically connected to each vertical column of display units. A single display unit is energized when its row and column conductors are appropriately energized. This arrangement allows any given display unit to be specifically controlled, but by its nature, precludes the energizing of display lamps to form various geometric configurations, such as a diagonal line.
Limitations and considerations relating to prior art display systems, other than those briefly discussed here, may be known or should become more apparent upon recognition of the advantages secured by the present invention, particularly since many prior art limitations and disadvantages can be avoided or overcome, and many of the advantages previously unattainable in the prior art can be obtained, as a result of the present invention.